


greatness may be forgotten but it still exists

by DummyScreensAndMagazines



Series: woman inherits the earth [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, does major character death count when it's off screen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyScreensAndMagazines/pseuds/DummyScreensAndMagazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there’s a woman who lives in the ruins of a theme park.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>That AU no one wanted where Claire is the only survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	greatness may be forgotten but it still exists

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so any and all mistakes are my own! I was toying with the idea of adding more but eh. I think I managed to get down most of what I wanted.

They say there’s a woman who lives in the ruins of a theme park. She’s a ghost, they say, haunting the place of her death. Remember that day years ago? When pteranodons and dimorphodons and something big no one speaks about broke out? They say she died, and now she wanders, wondering what she did wrong and wanting to fix it.

She’s dressed in what used to be white, everything smudged and torn and broken. Her hair is red, screaming ‘Danger! Do Not Approach!’ Sometimes it’s long and free, flying as she darts around in the corner of eyes. Sometimes it’s long and pulled back, braided into a thick rope. She wears muddy brown heels and if you squint, sometimes you can see the brilliant glow of something red around her hand.

Sometimes they say there are two women, both with warning sign hair and glowing fists. But the other wears boots with a rifle slung over a shoulder and knives strapped to every limb. Others say they are the same, flipping between what she was and what she should have been.

If you’re unlucky, they say you see the woman in white curled up on the head of a monster. Because no matter how unreal she is, the Tyrannosaurus Rex is most certainly real.

If you’re lucky, you escape that sighting with your life. Most don’t, not with the woman welcoming you towards death with a stern expression.

They say to leave the island alone, to just let all the dinosaurs eventually die off on their own. The experts say they can’t reproduce, so eventually food will run out and the monster will be just as dead as the woman is. They say to leave the woman alone because she doesn’t speak and vanishes from sight if you even blink. They say that she’s a ghost and, sometimes, ghosts can touch the living. 

Because the living can’t ride on the backs of dinosaurs, or lead them with their glowing fists, or run through the jungle with barely a sound in heels.


End file.
